


That’s All We Heard About Brenda and Eddie

by gnomi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got an apartment with deep pile carpets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s All We Heard About Brenda and Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I purposely mis-sing song lyrics. Begging forgiveness from Billy Joel.

“So, what’s the deal with this apartment? It looks like it was lifted wholesale from 1975.”

“Yeah, but it’s _cheap_ , Bren. There’s no way we could afford this kind of place in Georgetown if it were market price. And the realtor, he spoke so highly of this place.”

“The apartment has been fully refurbished, according to the realtor,” Brenda said, looking around. “But this pile carpet is probably harboring wildlife that moved in during the Ford administration.”

“It’s a _furnished_ apartment in Georgetown with a doorman. The carpet is probably just an expression of some interior designer’s retro aesthetic,” Eddie said, finally putting his bag down by the door to the closest bedroom. “And it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, is two floors… this is heaven, Bren.”

Brenda walked into the kitchen and admired the brand new appliances. When they had come to see it with the realtor, the kitchen was still being remodeled, so they’d seen a vague layout but no furnishings. “I’m going to love hosting study nights here. And I just found this note. ‘Welcome to the building. Questions? Call extension 147 and ask for Maria.’”

“That’s cool. Good service from Building Maintenance is always appreciated. Maybe they’ll let us do some redecorating if we want to turn one of the extra bedrooms into an office. It’ll be perfect.” Eddie walked over to the door of the second bedroom, but when he turned the knob he found that it was locked. Upon further scrutiny, he discovered that the security on the bedroom door was quite impressive and virtually impenetrable. In all his years as a computer science professor specializing in security, he had never seen this sort of technology deployed in a private home.

“Uh… Bren?” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have the paperwork we signed for the apartment?”

“Yeah, hang on. It’s in my briefcase.”

Eddie heard some shuffling from the living room, and then Brenda joined him at the secured bedroom door. “Here,” she said, handing him the sheaf of papers.

He started to flip through it. “Security deposit… no pets… noise… well, this is interesting. ‘The Unit is fully soundproofed. If by happenstance a noise complaint is lodged against the occupants, the occupants must call Secure Homes in Eastern Leasing Division representatives within fifteen minutes.’ Odd, but it’s good they have a full-service office. ‘Destruction of Premises: May be inevitable. For more information contact Secure Homes in Eastern Leasing Division representatives.’ That’s not ominous or anything.”

“It really says that the apartment might need to be destroyed?”

“Yeah, right here,” Eddie said, showing Brenda the paragraph in question.

“Weird. And vaguely creepy.”

Eddie skims through the rest of the contract, growing more and more queasy. “Uh, Bren? This… this is really weird.”

Brenda didn’t get a chance to answer, because just then the front door opened and two people in torn clothing stumbled in. “Oh!” And were those burn marks on their jackets?

“Oh, hi! I hadn’t realized the new tenants had moved in; I thought it was still an empty unit.” The woman, a brunette with a lovely British accent, spoke up. “I’m Jemma; this is Leo. We can just grab some things from, well, there,” she said, gesturing to the door that Eddie and Brenda were standing in front of, “and then we can stay in a different unit. No worries.”

Jemma walked over to the door and keyed a code into a panel that suddenly appeared when she stared into the keyhole in the doorknob. The door clicked, and she opened the door, and then she and Leo walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Another click sounded, and Eddie and Brenda were left there, dumbfounded.

“Uh, what just happened? Who are those people?” Brenda asked.

“I have no clue,” Eddie said.

After a few minutes, the door clicked again and Jemma and Leo emerged. “We’re done; seriously, we’ll get out of your hair. Others might stop by for stuff from here, but other than that the place is yours as long as you need it. You’re getting a discount on the rent, right?”

“Yes… yes, we are,” Eddie responded.

“Good! If you need anything, here’s my card. Call any time; I have an in with the realty company.” Jemma looked behind her to where Leo was re-keying the lock code. “Come along, now! They’re waiting.”

Leo and Jemma walked to the apartment door, said, “There’s going to be a small gathering in the common room off the lobby on Friday night; if you’re around, come join us.” And then they were gone.

“Well, they seemed nice,” Brenda said in a quiet voice.

“Uh, yeah.” Eddie’s tone was subdued, as well.

“I’ll put Friday’s party on the calendar.”

“Yeah. Sounds like something we shouldn’t miss.” _Maybe then we’ll find out what we’ve gotten ourselves into_ , he thought.

END


End file.
